Twins
by ladie21
Summary: takes place before the heist. OFC, two girls from Leon's past reappearance
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Dawg, we gonna have company for a few months," Leon called to Dom as he hung up the phone  
  
"Who?" Dom asked rolling from under the car.  
  
"Remember Leighanne, and Leiandra?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The twins, you know my step cousins?"  
  
"Go by Ladie, and Letty right? How could I forget another Letty?" He asked chuckling. " Last time I saw then was that summer 8 years ago."  
  
"Me too, But my Aunt called, said they were going out of town, and my mom said it'd be fine for them to stay with me," He said looking exasperated.  
  
"Your mom gets you every time man," he said chuckling as he rolled back under the car.  
  
" I know man, it aint funny," he said sneering as he went back to doing invoices until Mia got back from school.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile otherwise in CF  
  
  
  
Tapping my pen, and swinging my leg I turned to look at Letty . 5 more minutes, and we'd be free for the semester.  
  
"5 minutes esa," My sister whispered as the hours dragged on as we sat after taking our final exam.  
  
" I know hermana," I said sighing . 5 more minutes and we were rushing to my car to start the five hour commute to La to stay with our cousin Leon. WE hadn't seen him for about 8 years since we were 8, but like usual our parents didn't care who they pushed us often as long as we didn't interfer with their plans. They were headed on a 3 month long crush, and vacation, but once again we were stuck with a relative we barley knew. I liked Leon though , I can still remember his rag tag group of friends that showed up that summer. WE had the best time, they actually treated us like humans, instead of ignoring us like the rest of the family did, we were new then. Mom had just married into the family, and we were the those weird Tribiani twins who could talk to each other without speaking. For as long as we could both remember we were all each other had.  
  
  
  
With a Mother who drank too much, and a non existent Father we had to be. The bell ring breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Come on Ladie its time to get the hell up out!" L said grabbing my arm and rushing me to our aquamarine 240 sx. Our car was packed with clothing, and other necessary things, half off it L's. She was the princess out of the two of us. I just wanted to fiddle with cars, and hang out with the guys most of the time: but I too had my moments.  
  
" So my Aunt Janelle sent me a pic of Leon so we'd recognize him," L said digging in her purse.  
  
"And?" I asked glancing away from the wheel quickly.  
  
"He's caliente esa!" ( Hot)  
  
"Really?" I asked raising an arched eyebrow.  
  
"OH yea, all muscles, and …just sexy," She said making me laugh.  
  
"You are crazy crazy," I said remembering the last time we'd seen them they'd all been skinny akward boys waiting to be men.  
  
  
  
Leaning back in my seat I looked over at Ladie I knew she was worried about how we would fit in there. All of our lives we'd been shuffled from family member to family member, never really fitting in. I remembered the last time we had seen him though, it had felt like coming home. With V pulling my pony tails, Dom letting Ladie hang around the garage, and work on things with Jesse. I spent a lot of time with Mia, trying new hairstyles, and Ladie , and Letyt doing good knows what together. We cried when we left for that summer, and I do' thing things have been quite the same since. I think I feel in love with Vince that summer ,cause no matter who I've dated he's always been in the back of my head.  
  
I know Ladie thinks it's a big secret, but I know She kept in touch with Jess through email. Those to were always big computer geeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Dawg, we gonna have company for a few months," Leon called to Dom as he hung up the phone  
  
"Who?" Dom asked rolling from under the car.  
  
"Remember Leighanne, and Leiandra?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The twins, you know my step cousins?"  
  
"Go by Ladie, and Letty right? How could I forget another Letty?" He asked chuckling. " Last time I saw then was that summer 8 years ago."  
  
"Me too, But my Aunt called, said they were going out of town, and my mom said it'd be fine for them to stay with me," He said looking exasperated.  
  
"Your mom gets you every time man," he said chuckling as he rolled back under the car.  
  
" I know man, it aint funny," he said sneering as he went back to doing invoices until Mia got back from school.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile otherwise in CF  
  
  
  
Tapping my pen, and swinging my leg I turned to look at Letty . 5 more minutes, and we'd be free for the semester.  
  
"5 minutes esa," My sister whispered as the hours dragged on as we sat after taking our final exam.  
  
" I know hermana," I said sighing . 5 more minutes and we were rushing to my car to start the five hour commute to La to stay with our cousin Leon. WE hadn't seen him for about 8 years since we were 8, but like usual our parents didn't care who they pushed us often as long as we didn't interfer with their plans. They were headed on a 3 month long crush, and vacation, but once again we were stuck with a relative we barley knew. I liked Leon though , I can still remember his rag tag group of friends that showed up that summer. WE had the best time, they actually treated us like humans, instead of ignoring us like the rest of the family did, we were new then. Mom had just married into the family, and we were the those weird Tribiani twins who could talk to each other without speaking. For as long as we could both remember we were all each other had.  
  
  
  
With a Mother who drank too much, and a non existent Father we had to be. The bell ring breaking me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Come on Ladie its time to get the hell up out!" L said grabbing my arm and rushing me to our aquamarine 240 sx. Our car was packed with clothing, and other necessary things, half off it L's. She was the princess out of the two of us. I just wanted to fiddle with cars, and hang out with the guys most of the time: but I too had my moments.  
  
" So my Aunt Janelle sent me a pic of Leon so we'd recognize him," L said digging in her purse.  
  
"And?" I asked glancing away from the wheel quickly.  
  
"He's caliente esa!" ( Hot)  
  
"Really?" I asked raising an arched eyebrow.  
  
"OH yea, all muscles, and …just sexy," She said making me laugh.  
  
"You are crazy crazy," I said remembering the last time we'd seen them they'd all been skinny akward boys waiting to be men.  
  
  
  
Leaning back in my seat I looked over at Ladie I knew she was worried about how we would fit in there. All of our lives we'd been shuffled from family member to family member, never really fitting in. I remembered the last time we had seen him though, it had felt like coming home. With V pulling my pony tails, Dom letting Ladie hang around the garage, and work on things with Jesse. I spent a lot of time with Mia, trying new hairstyles, and Ladie , and Letyt doing good knows what together. We cried when we left for that summer, and I do' thing things have been quite the same since. I think I feel in love with Vince that summer ,cause no matter who I've dated he's always been in the back of my head.  
  
I know Ladie thinks it's a big secret, but I know She kept in touch with Jess through email. Those to were always big computer geeks. 


	2. chapter 2

Pushing my black ray bans up on my face  I stepped out of the 240 , low riders barley hanging on my hips.  
  
"Pull your pants up!" L said making me laugh. It was the same way every time. We always picked on each other when we were nervous.  
  
"They aint bothering me," I said shrugging as I slammed the door, and headed toward the car garage I knew Dom owned. I wonder if he'd be the same I knew he had got into to some bad stuff when his dad died, and was in Jail for 2 years. That hardens a person.  
  
  "You go first," L said quietly making me laugh.  
  
"You such a scaredy cat, always trying to be a hard ass," I said laughing as I walked in front of her.  
  
"I am not, take it back," she said giving me a shove as I laughed.  
  
   
  
"Hola mis amigos!" I said loudly leaning on the door frame as I made my entrance.  
  
"Who the hell are you ?" Lety asked with a sneer.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked laughing as I motioned for L to follow me in.  
  
"I'm looking for Leon." I said lowering my shades to scan the room.  
  
"Well you found him sweetheart," He said pushing  himself from under the blue Civic he was working on.  My mouth went dry as I saw what a fine man he had really become.  I turned to my sister  anger in my eyes.  
  
"You could have warned me," I hissed as she smirked.  
  
"Eh, I told you he was caliente esa."  
  
"You didn't tell me he was that caliente !" I hissed  trying not to be too loud.  
  
   
  
"So what can I do for you .. ladies," he said raking his eyes up, and down our bodies.  I got a shiver as I realized a part of me wanted him.  
  
"You don't recognize us cuz?" My sister asked saving the day.  
  
"I don't think I could forget you two," he said slyly as he leaned toward her slightly, before taking a step back.  
  
"Oh shit! L, and Ladie!"  he said scooping us both up in a gigantic hug.  
  
"When did you two getting so freaking hot!"  
  
"Like wise cuz," I said a smirk on my face.  
  
"Well well if aint the tribiani twins," Dom said walking out of the office.  
  
"Dommy baby!"  I said walking over to hug him, using the nickname only me, and Letty could use.  
  
"Sup Lad?" He asked smiling as he looked from me to Letty. Somehow even apart we had turned out to be so much alike it was scary.  
  
  "How the hell you living girl!" Letty said embracing me as she laughed at herself for not recognizing me. Letty had come to see me once a few years ago when she turned 16, and got her license. Told me what had happened to Dom, and just used me as a shoulder to cry on . It was one of those things I would take to the grave,  me , and her were just like that.  I'd been different then, flat chested,and pale. Now I was taller, leaner, and darker.  
  
"Have I changed that much?" I said laughing.  
  
"She aint since you were eight girl!" Leon said not catching her wink.  
  
"Where's V?" I asked looking around.  
  
"Picking Mia up from school, we're changing her clutch."  
  
"OOh ," I said nodding my hands itching to get oily.  
  
   
  
"You still into cars huh?" Jesse said walking in from school.  
  
"Jess!" I yelled loosing my  cool as I ran enveloping him into a hug.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling they were somehow talking to each other the whole time they were apart?" Dom murmured to Letty.  
  
"Cause knowing them to they probably  were, besides what else would Jesse be doing those days he disappears for hours at a time?" She asked snorting.  
  
 o:p/o:p  
  
 o:p/o:p  
  
"Hey Ladie baby!" he said pulling me close " I missed you," He whispered so onli I could here.  
  
" I missed you too." I said smiling  
  
"That answers the question of why Jesse aint dating anyone," Dom said relieved that there was a legitimate excuse.  
  
   L smiled as she watched her sister with Jesse. It was only a matter of time before that love connection happened. Leaning against Leon my breathe caught in my chest As I saw Vince walk up with Mia. She was walking a bit ahead of him, but his emotions were all in his eyes. He wanted her,but she clearly did not want him. He looked hurt almost like she had turned him down  harshly. Well if she had any say in it, that would all end soon.  
  
  "Who the hell is this?" Mia asked looking my sister up , and down rolling her eyes lightly.  
  
"Who you talking about like that?" I asked moving towards her. No one talked about my sister like that when I was standing in the same room. Ladie interrupted me as she laughed, and turned to Mia with a cruel smile.  
  
"RRrr I smell snot."  
  
"HOLY FUCKING Shit!" Vince said rushing in front of Mia, and picking  up my sister.  
  
"Ladie tribiani!" He said swinging her around. "Aint no one else gonna talk to Mia toretto like that!" He said laughing as she slapped him on the head and told him to  set her down. Laughing he turned to me , and suddenly became quiet.  I was puzzled as I looked down , I was dressed in a pair of frayed jeans, and a pink halter top, nothing spectacular.  
  
"Leighanne tribiani, you have sure grown up," He said  licking his lips.  
  
"You think?" I said coyly tilting my head to the side.  
  
"I know, You look good L," he said grinning wolfishly.  
  
"Hold on there coyote's r us, that's my little cousin." Leon said wrapping his arm around me.  
  
"Relax man, he aint jumping her bones," letty said  mouthing the word "yet" to me as she walked off. 


	3. chp 3

Sorry about the mistakes guys I' m gonna keep a closer eye on those. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll be sure all the pov are in there too.  
  
  
  
(Lad) pov  
  
" I get thefeeling you aint gotta worry about V no more, " I said grinning a Mia as I walked out with Jesse his arm slung around my neck .  
  
"Come check out my wheels Jess," I said leading him to my car.  
  
"Dude! This is Lets!"  
  
"What are you talking bout?"  
  
"This is the exact same car we're working on for Letty."  
  
"Weird man ," I said laughing as Jesse smiled.  
  
"So what you been up to Mad scientist?" I asked laughing.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Mad scientist , you know you're always putting stuff together."  
  
"I like that," He said bumping me with his hip as he sat down beside me on the car,  
  
"How'd you get them to send you here?" He asked .  
  
"they didn't care as long as we were out of there way," I said shrugging.  
  
"Is ok Lad," He said pulling me closer. I tried to act like it didn't matter, but it hurt knowing your parents couldn't give a rats ass about you .  
  
"I care," He said kissing me on the head lightly making me smile.  
  
  
  
( L) pov  
  
  " How long you here for?" Vince asked starring at me like he was a thirsty man In the desert,and I was water.  
  
"Three months, give or take, " I said smiling up at him.  
  
" Maybe longer?" he said smiling as Dom called him into the office.  
  
"How you been chica?" Mia asked walking over to hug me.  
  
"I"ve been fine," I said still pissed about her comments to my sister.  
  
"Sorry about that I thought she was one of Doms' "Admires"  
  
"Yes those whores are scandalous," Letty said from under the hood of a Corolla.  
  
"Whores? Why would Dom have whores after him?" I asked confused.  
  
"Oh Shit she don't know!" Letty said sounding excited.  
  
"Letty what?"  
  
"Its on tonight girl!" Mia said a huge smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Can you guys please explain what the hell you are talking about?" I asked a frown on my lips.  
  
"Welcome to our world cuz," Leo said a smile on his face as he began to tell me just what I had gotten myself into.  
  
"Leon are you shitting me?" I asked my mouth gaping.  
  
"No way man, we own this town," He said  smiling the smile of a team that had never been beaten.  
  
"Hell yea!: I said excited about being a part of the Toretto team.  
  
"You were born into this esa," Mia said smiling, talking about that summer we had all formed bonds so deep no one could break them. That's the year they had met Jesse, and Leon too. They had just started coming around one day, and never left. Leon was about 4 years older than us so that made the boys 12 at the time.  
  
" I need some clothes If I'm gonna be out there in front of everyone."  
  
"I'll take you ," V volunteered out of nowhere suprising everyone .  
  
"Thanks V," I said patting his cheek as I walked to the car.  
  
"Let me get that for you ," He said opening the door so I could step in.  Smiling I slid into thecar locking eyes with my sister as I closed the door. She must have got my message loud, and clear case she laughed before walking back into the garage with Jesse. V was mine now, and I felt sorry for anyone who thought other wise.  
  
( Lad)  
  
"What about clothes for me?" I asked laughing at their surprised looks.  
  
"I got something for ya," Letty said smiling devilishly as she wiped her hands off on a rag.  
  
"Oh God these two together again?" Dom asked  
  
"Hell yea baby!" Letty said dragging me out of the garage, and into the house with her.  
  
"You want Jesse right?"  
  
"Letty! " I said blushing.  
  
"You do!" She said laughing at having found out my secret.  
  
"Girl it was clear, you already marked him as yours, but the skanks aint gonna know that unless you make it known," She said digging into her closet .  
  
"What are you looking for?" I asked almost worried.  
  
"Just a little something for you to wear, she said pulling out the shortest skirt I had ever seenin my life."  
  
"Hell no," I said looking at the determined look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Where you want to go shopping?" V asked as we pulled into the mall.  
  
"Hmm What about Wet seal? I asked licking my glossed lips.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," he said getting out, and opening my door. AS we walked in a guy stared a little to hard causing V to growl, and grab my hand.  When I looked at him  funny he shrugged.  
  
"Can't  have guys scamming on my friends little cuz now can I?"  
  
Shaking my head I lead him to the store. He was going to admit he liked me if it killed me. 


	4. chp 4

( L) pov  
  
I smiled as I stepped out of the fitting room in a mini skirt that barley came to my thigh, a tiny pink tube top, and black stilettos. I saw V shift in his seat, and lick his lips once he saw me.  
  
"What do you think V?"  
  
"Well I love it, which means absolutely not, go pick another outfit," He said glaring at all the guys now gawking.  
  
"But V its nice, look," I said walking over to him ,and turning around.  
  
"See the bow in the back?"  
  
"L, " He said growling low in his throat.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently. Finally snapping he pulled me into a dressing room pressing my back against the wall.  
  
"I'll take that outfit, and you ," He said roughly claiming my mouth .  
  
"V," I said breathless a moment later.  
  
"I like You L ok, I want .. I want us to .. maybe ya know be together." He said almost shyly.  
  
"Really?" I asked lifting my eyes to his, not believing it was that simple.  
  
"Yes really," He said growling again. "But if you wear that outfit tonight I'm gonna have to hurt some people, and things could get ugly."  
  
"Well that's all you had to say V," I said nipping his lips, and smacking his butt as h walked out the dressing room.  
  
"I'll take that first outfit I tried on, the lilac tube dress." I called out sending him to the register as I dressed. V knew he was mine, now it was time to show all the other girls that he was as well.  
  
  
  
Lad's pov  
  
"Let I am not wearing this!" I said walking out of the bathroom in a sort black leather skirt, a black bra, and a sheer to.  
  
"But you're hot in it, you know you have the body!"  
  
"Yea, and if I wear this everyone else will know too! " I said exaspereated.  
  
"ok, OK , Let me see what else I have aight?"  
  
"Is that skirt ok at least?"  
  
"yea, I can handle that  
  
"Aight ."she said rifling back through her closet  
  
"Here," She said handing me a black belly shirt that showed off my piercing.  
  
Even with the shirt I was showing more skin then I had ever thought of showing in my life. Still I felt so sex for the first time. Usually I was hidden underneath layers of grease, oil, and jumpers. I was kind of surprised to discover there really was a beautiful girl underneath it all. After being told I was a cramp in someone s lifestyle so many times. Sensing my sadness Letty wrapped her arms around me in a hug  
  
"Forget them esa, you belong with us now, they gave you back, and were never letting you go again."  
  
"Mi hermana por vida?" ( my sister for life)  
  
"Si,, mi hermana por vida," She said interlocking our hands the way we had when we were just eight.  
  
"You're with us no, no one can touch you," She said smiling as she grabbed my hand, and lead me out of the room.  
  
(L) pov  
  
Riding back in the car I wondered how V would act in front of the team. Would it be like nothing ever happened. Willing myself not to think about it I turned up JA Rule, and laid my head back. I could feel his eyes on me as we sat at a red light.  
  
"You regret is L?" He asked softly  
  
"What?" I asked taken completely by surprise.  
  
"DO you regret being with me?"  
  
"V, what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean I'm not the best guy, not so gently, or smart, I can't really buy you many things ,I don't have much money…"  
  
"V" I said cutting him off.  
  
"All I want is you ok?" I said turning his head to me as I kissed him gently. It would have gone further, but the honking off the cars lined up behind us, kind of killed the mood.  
  
"Man I want to know what Letty has done to our sister," V said as we pulled into the driveway.  
  
"Why do you think she "Did " anything?"  
  
"Cause them two together is like… over the top ya know?"  
  
"Oh GOD!"  
  
"You agree?"  
  
"Look," I said pointing to the person sanding where once my sister would have stood.  
  
Smiling at my expression she waved, and I began to laugh. This was going to be the best summer of our lives. 


	5. chp 5

( L)  
  
"Look at you , You sexy thang," i said tickling her ,and making her laugh.    
  
 "You're are so mean," She said laughing as we kidded around, both of us getting used to the new look.  
  
" I take it this was ala Letty?"  
  
"She did help a bit," She said before bursting into giggles.  
  
"You're the first to see the rest of the team had to run to Harry's  for a few last minute parts. "  
  
"Ohh You know Dom is gonna flip."  
  
"Ahh He's always trying to treat me like a baby."  
  
"Well you are to him though ."  
  
"You don't know how innocent you really are, even underneath all that tough girl exterior."  
  
"I love you mami," she  said teasing me.  
  
"And I love you mami," I said kissing her check.  
  
"Who's that?" Dom asked walking up .  
  
"Uhh heya Dommy."  
  
"Oh  my GOD Leaindra!" He said his eyes about to pop out of his socket.  
  
"No worried Dom , aint no one gonna touch her," Letty said patting him on the back.  
  
"You guys are not going to be left alone under any circumstances!" Dom said beginning to mellow.  
  
'"Leon, "  
  
"I got it covered Dom," he said answering before the command was given.  
  
"Aight girls, you're riding with Mia, " he said as we all loaded into the cars.  
  
  
  
Ladie  
  
L set in the front , and I set in the back with Letty.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I want him to ask me though Let."  
  
" Girl , this is Jesse were talking about, he'll never make a first move, its not in his nature."  
  
 Sighing I crossed my arms, and sat back.  
  
"You're gonna be stubborn aren't you?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"I swear I don't know why y'all haven't hooked up already," she mumbled shaking her head.  
  
"Shut up before the two noseys hear you in the front," I hissed .  
  
"Hear what?" Mia asked  
  
"Nothing," We both said at the same time laughing.  
  
  
  
The minute we stepped from the Acura it was game time. I could hear the mumurs, and the whispers wonering who we were, and if we coudl actually race. The minte Dom stepped form his RX-7 it was all about him.  
  
"What we got tonight Hector?" He asked walking up to a man I'd never seen before.  
  
"Its a 2 g buy in, and there's some new guy wanting to race, name's Tran."    
  
"tell him to bring it on, and as always....  
  
"I know  homes your sister holds the money, " he said laughing.  
  
  
  
Leon kept one eye on me, and one on the monitors, and  
  
I sat watching as Jesse looked at the cars they were going to race.  
  
" You race?" asked a guy I didn't know.  
  
"You betting?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him.  
  
"Possibly," He said smiling as he turned to walk away. I rolled my eyes sneering .:young punk: I  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that one," I called sarcastically sliding of the car as I saw Jesse approach , looking less than pleased.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"To know If I raced?" i said shrugging  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yea Jess, what's wrong?"  
  
"I just don't want to see you hurt that's all."  
  
"You're sweet," I said going to kiss his cheek, when he turned and  I ended up brushing his mouth.  
  
"JEss?" 


	6. chp 6

(Lad)  
  
"Sorry about that Lad," H e said blushing as he took my hand and lead Â me over Â to the rest of the team.  
  
"Were gonna win Vincey baby!" I said as he we both bumped heads, and laughed. These guys were so the brothers I never had.  
  
" I got challenged to a race tonight," I said as I leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Already?" Vince asked laughing. " I Know you race?"  
  
"Yea, but our engine needs a little more.. umph you know?"  
  
"I bet Jesse's got something for ya." He said thinking.  
  
"I know he does, " I said my mind else where.  
  
"Here we go baby!" He said slightly punching me, his other arm around my sister.  
  
Looking over at her I smiled, this just felt right, almost like a family. Â I laughed as Dom passed the new racers , and their mouths hung open. Maybe they were tops dog wherever r they were from, but here we ruled. :WE?: I thought looking around. How quickly I became a part of these people once again.  
  
  
  
L  
  
Looking around I smiled as V looked at me out of the corner of me eye. Things couldn't get much better at this point. Glancing over at my sister I saw the same desire for cars as Â I saw in Letty. I knew she was going to race here, it was just a matter of time. She' d been tinkering on the engine in our car for a long time, and I didn't think it was just for show. Â Looking around I scowled at the girls making eyes at V. Â I winced as I saw a petite blonde walk up to Jesse, and start talking. Her hands caressing his arm made me ill.  
  
Â I looked to Ladie, but she was intent on the race, soon it was over, and I saw the hurt in her eyes when she saw the scene before. Looking over, and seeing what happened pissed Letty off to no end, and she walked over, eyes glaring.  
  
"rrrrrr, I smell :Sniff: Skank , why don't you pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?"  
  
"He aint yours, " She said rolling her eyes as she looked up.  
  
"Does it matter?" Letty asked stepping closer.  
  
"Whatever," The girl said flouncing off. She wasn't about to take a chance on a beat down from Letty.  
  
"Jesse man, what the hell are you doing?" She asked gently slapping him in the back of his head.  
  
"Well.. uh ummm I , see she was... I dunno ," He siad finally shrugging.  
  
"You can't let the skanks trap ya Â man," She said walking away  
  
( Lad)  
  
"You aight?" Letty asked making me scowl.  
  
"Am I all right?" I said smartly turning away , trying to remain emotionless.  
  
"It was just a question, God you are just like Dom ," She said ruffling my hair a little bit.  
  
"La seinta," I said Letting out a breathe. Maybe Jesse really didn't like me that way after all. ( Im sorry)  
  
  
  
L  
  
I think V must have known how bad she felt cause he walked over scooping her up.  
  
"We won ESA" he said spinning her around, making both of us laugh.  
  
"Why you always messing with me V?" she asked Â both of Â us laughing.  
  
"Awwwh Pequena, " He said making me laugh as she blushed . ( little one)  
  
"I can't believe you got away with calling her that," I said laughing Â at the old nicname she'd been given cause she was so tiny when we were kids.  
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Â  


	7. chapter 7

(L)  
  
"Lets' go Â ladies," he said throwing one of his arms around her neck, and the other around my waist. V, and My sister had always had this weird bond, maybe because they came from the same kind of family. Being the unwanted children. Â Walking with him just felt so right, like we were a family. I don't know how we would ever leave at the end of the summer. Â I winced as I thought about how Ladie must really be feeling. I knew she came off like a big hard ass, but on the inside I knew Jesse had hurt. Â I also knew what was coming next, a lot of Corona.  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
Stepping into the house we were greeted by the music of Nurega. I smiled as I nodded my head to the rhythm, and headed straight for the Corona. I was hurting now, but after enough beer I wouldn't feel anything . My first Corona was gone in a matter of minutes, and I was working on my second when Letty walked up.  
  
  
  
" Slow down girl we aint running out ," Letty said as I Â cracked open my second beer.  
  
"Just trying to get a buzz on," I said shrugging.  
  
"Leandra, he didn't mean it?"  
  
"I don't think I knew what you're talking about?" I said smiling begging her with my eyes not to bring it up.  
  
"Alright girl, you know where i'm at when you want to talk," She said patting Â me on the back, and bringing Â Dom another beer.  
  
(L) pov  
  
"She's going to be trashed in a minute," V said from our seat on the couch.  
  
"I know," I said Â starring at the dark haired woman who had just entered the door. Something about her was vaguely familiar.  
  
"V is that?" I asked Â my sentence stuck in my throat when I saw his face.  
  
"Victoria, " he whispered making me realize my fears. It was his snotty sister .  
  
"I thought I'd find you here," She said sneering down at him.  
  
"I just came by to let you know that Mother, and Father are going Â out of town tomorrow, so you need to watch the house," She said tossing her hair as she walked away. Vince was clutching Â his hands so tight the knuckles were turning white.  
  
"V," I whispered just before he stood, and walked away.  
  
"Not now L, not now." My heart ached as he walked up stairs to the guest room that he practically lived in. V's family was actually really well off, but he had never fit in. Not acting, talking, or behaving the way they felt he should. I started to get up, when I felt a hand on Â my shoulder.  
  
"I got it L, for you to see him like this.. its humilating," Lad said .  
  
"Bring him back?" I asked sounding like a child who'd lost its puppy.  
  
"You know it," She said blowing me a kiss as she walked away.  
  
( Lad) pov  
  
  
  
"V?" I asked lightly knocking on the door before I walked in.  
  
"I don't want to talk right now ," he said turning his back to me as I walked next to him on the bed.  
  
"Talk to me brotha," I said turning him to face me. Seeing the tears glistening in his eyes I crouched down to look up at him.  
  
"Screw her V, were your family now," I said as he broke down hugging me close.  
  
"Screw them all V, we don't need them no more, I'm your sister, just like you're Â my brother," I said as the tears ran down my cheek. I don't think there was anything worse than feeling un loved by your family.  
  
"You know L's worried about you."  
  
"I know I just I want to be strong for her, not blubbering like a baby." Â   
  
"It doesn't matter to her V," I said moving away.  
  
"He hurt you tonight didn't he?" He asked making me freeze on my walk to the doorway.  
  
"Yea V, he did."  
  
"He didn't mean to you know, he just , I don't' think he realizes you like him Lad."  
  
"How could he not know?"  
  
"You hide it well, your so closed off sometimes its hard to tell. "  
  
" I guess... you coming down?"  
  
"Yea tell L I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Aight man."  
  
"V's coming ," I said to L Â as I walked by on another trip for beer. I had a date tonight with MR. Corona, and things weren't over till one Â of us ran out.Â   
  
  
  
Â Â Â Â  


	8. chp 8

(lad) pov  
  
Â Â I was dancing by myself in a corner when Jesse came up Â to me.  
  
"You alright Lad?"  
  
"Yea, just a little ... drunk," I said laughing as I leaned on him.  
  
"Yea I can see that, what brought this on?"  
  
"Just having fun man," I said Â getting hyper as Â The Ludacris song came on.  
  
"I got Ho's " I sang along shaking my rear to the beat.  
  
"You are nuts girl," Jesse said laughing as he headed to the garage to work on his car some more.  
  
"Yea, just walk away Jess, its what you're good at " I murmured as I went for another beer.  
  
  
  
"Let me go get her," Leon said getting of the couch where he was sitting next to me, and V.  
  
"Big cousin to the rescue," V said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Come on baby," He said helping me out of the chair I was slumped over in.  
  
"You gonna help me Leon?" Â asked speech slurring.  
  
"Yea, I Got you," He saidÂ laughing as he gently helped me to my feet.  
  
"I don't think I can walk ," I said as I clumsily y tripped.  
  
"Ok, up you go ," He said lifting me into his arms.  
  
"Bye," I said waving to my sister as I passed.  
  
"You are so gone," she mouthed shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"You can stay here tonight," Leon said placing me in his bed.  
  
"Thanks bro," Â I said sliding off my pants, and tossing them in a corner.  
  
"Leon am I wrong?" I asked as he stood in the doorway.  
  
"For what baby?" he asked sitting Â beside me on the bed.  
  
"For wanting someone to love me," I whispered quietly.  
  
"I'll love you ," he said leaning over . It was aimed at my cheek, but with his vision impaired by MR, Corona, it ended up on my mouth. Â We went from comforting to something more in zero to sixty seconds. HiIs muscular arms in circling me as he fell onto the bed. I ran my arms over the muscles in his back, and traced his tattoo. Â That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.Â Â   
  
Â   
  
Â   
  
Rolling over I moaned as I ran into something warm, and solid remembering what had happened the night before I sat straight up.  
  
"Calm down chica, we aint do anything," Leon said his voice rough from sleep. ( girl )  
  
"We didn't?"  
  
"NAww, it's be wrong I mean we are cousins right?"  
  
"Yea, did I pass out?"  
  
"Yea, but after we decided it wasn't right." he said holding me closer.  
  
"You like Jess, anyways dont' you?"  
  
"Damn does everyone know?"  
  
"Well you were saying his name in your sleep?" Leon said his stomach shaking with the laughter he tried to hold in.  
  
"Ohh shut up," I said giving in and laughing with him.  
  
"So last night never happened right?" I asked  
  
"What night?" he said making me grin. I would never forget that night though , the boy was an awesome kisser.  
  
" Oh man what am I going to do?" I asked rolling onto my back, and putting my hands over my face.  
  
"About Jesse?" He asked.  
  
"What about me?" Jesse asked walking in.  
  
"Umm we were wondering if you'd help me.. with my car?" I said wondering how believable it was .  
  
"Ofcourse I will Lad," " How the hell did you endÂ up here?" he asked going through the drawers for a shirt.  
  
"Leon," I said shrugging sheepishly. Â " I need to get a shower, So I'll catch y'all later .  
  
I said getting up. Â I could feel Jesse' eyes on my back as I walked away dressed in one of Leon's shirts.  
  
  
  
L  
  
Â Â Stretching I Â laid my arm over V's chest. After he'd come down we had retreated to his room to talk. I was pleasantly suprised to find he was really sensitive. I wanted to just lie in bed for the rest of the day , but already I could hear the team stirring.  
  
"Ugh," he moaned his voce making a rumbling in his chest.  
  
"I gotta work today baby," He said sitting up, and swinging his legs over the side of Â the bed.  
  
"What am I gonna do all day without you?" I asked pouting as he playfully kissed me.  
  
"Im sure you ,and Lad will find something," he said chuckling as he headed for the shower.  
  
"Be ready tonight though, cause im taking you to Cha Cha Cha."  
  
"Cha Cha what?"  
  
"Its this little restaraunt, with candles and everything I Â think You'll like it," He said winking as he walked out of view  
  
:hell ya my man is pulling out all the stops: I thought yawning again still tired from the night before. Â Deciding I had nothing better to do I drifted off to sleep.  
  
Â  


	9. chp 9

Lad pov  
  
"What are you grinning about?" My sister asked later that day as we tanned in the backyard.  
  
"Cha Cha Cha."  
  
"The dance?" she asked confused.  
  
"No, its this place V is taking me to."  
  
"Ahhh,  so y'all talked last night."  
  
"Ya,  no matter what I will never treat my kids the way they do us, I feel so bad for V."  
  
"Just don't let him hear you say that ."  
  
"Trust me I won't."    
  
"Hello?" I said picking up the phone that had begun to ring.  
  
"Hey..L?"  
  
"Yea you guessed right Dom, what's going on?"  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Can you ,and Ladie watch the store today, I need to do some overtime on these cars here."  
  
"Sure, we'll be there in a few," I said getting up.  
  
"Get up girl, were going to the store."  
  
" I don't want to ," she said in a whiny voice.  
  
"OH well to late I already said we would I said laughing at her horrified expression.  
  
"I hate it when you do that!" she said getting up, and following me.  
  
  
  
"We're here, so you can go," I said as we walked in.  
  
"Thanks ," he said rushing off to his cars.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about that boy," Ladie said shaking her head.  
  
"Think we'll be busy?"  
  
"On  a Saturday morning?"  
  
"Naah."  
  
              
  
(L)  
  
 We were both reading a magazine when he two Asians walked in.  
  
  
  
"Is Toretto around?" he tall one asked  
  
"Who's asking?" Ladie asked leaning onto the counter next to me.  
  
"Johnny Tran, and you are."  
  
"None  of your business," Vince said walking in right on time.  
  
"Came to see you on my break baby." He said walking over to lean on the counter.  
  
"What can I do for you ?" he asked Johnny eyes narrowed.  
  
" Just wanted to let him know the Trans were in town, and he's got some competition."  
  
"Didn't he just beat you last night?" He snorted laughing.  
  
"We go more than that for him," The short one said with unblinking eyes.  
  
"I'll let him know you stopped by," V said nodding. Clearly letting them know it was time  to go.  
  
"We will see you later," He said walking away. Making me wonder just who he was talking to.  
  
"Stay away from them Lad," I said shivering.  
  
"You ok baby?"  V said quietly as he pulled me against his back, and rubbed my arms to keep me warm.  
  
"They give me the creeps V."  
  
"I don't like them either  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
I rolled my eyes as I watched V turn to mush the  minute the "Trans" left. Even though he would never admit it, my sister had him wrapped around her finger. It was so funny to watch them to alone when It was just me. If Dom had been there, he would have put on some hard front, like he couldn't show his true emotions . I knew Let didn' t mind, cause i'm sure he made up for it at night. I'd teases her relentlessly about the hickeys that had appeared all over her neck this morning.  
  
 In a way though I wished it could be me. I wanted some one to care for me like that. Sighing  I turned back to the magazine, ignoring the jangle of the bells as someone entered the store.  
  
"What you reading?" Jesse asked pulling himself onto a stool at the counter.  
  
"Super street, what are you doing here?" ( actual mag that i do not own lol)  
  
"Just taking a break, it gets boring down there sometimes, and now I have you to talk to," he said smiling a goofy smile that captured my heart.  
  
"So what are you guys working on today. "  
  
"A few oil changed, a clutch, and later on the Jetta," he said perking up at the mention of his car.  
  
"Nice," I said nodding  my head.  
  
"Hey Lad?"  
  
"yea?"  
  
"Tonight do you want tomaybegoutwithmesomewhere?" he asked mushing all of the words together.  
  
"What was that Jess?" I asked leaning closer.  
  
Coughing once he answered" I said would you like to go do something tonight?"  
  
"with the team?"  I asked confused.  
  
"No just, me and you ."  
  
"I'd love to," I said a smile spreading across my face. 


	10. chp 10

  L  
  
I paced the room, over ,and over as Ladie set on my bed .  
  
"Chill chica y'all are already dating," She said as she flipped through yet another car magazine.  
  
"I can't help it esa, its our first date,"  
  
"Everything's gonne be fine," She said standing up, and placing her hands on my shoulders. "Now sit, cause you're making me tired pacing back, and forth like that."  
  
"I don't see how you're sitting their so calm, isn't Jesse taking you somewhere."  
  
"Yea, were going  to check out this car show, and grab some grub," She said shrugging.  
  
"You wearing that?" I asked looking at her  fav pair of jeans , wallet chain, and play boy shirt.  
  
"Yea what would I wear?" She asked rolling her eyes.  
  
"Something nicer."  
  
"Pssh, Jess Likes me for me esa, he'd think I had gone loca, if  I got dressed up."  
  
"Yea that's true, " I said nodding.  
  
Knock KNock.  
  
"You answer," I said suddenly nervous.  
  
"I will never understand you ," She said rolling her eyes. "Y'all share a fricking room," She said opening the door.  
  
"V baby! "  
  
"Sup Lad, my date ready?" He asked trying to peek in .  
  
"Yea, " I said moving back.  
  
"You look good," He said smiling at my "little black dress".  
  
"Thanks V," I said standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Let's roll," he said taking my hand .  
  
Lad  
  
"One down one to go," I said plopping back down on their bed.  
  
"Lad you in there?" Jesse said knocking .  
  
"Yea come on in," I said turning the page.  
  
"You ready?" he said looking down at me.  
  
"Ya," I said tossing the book on their bed, and getting up.  
  
" I like the threads." he said as we walked out the house.  
  
"Thanks," I said laughing, " L was just asking me if I was going to change."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" That's What I said ," I said smiling .  
  
"Don't ever change K  LAd?" He asked smiling as we got in he Jetta.  
  
"I won't ."  
  
  
  
L  
  
"This is really nice V, thank you ," I said smiling up at him as he pulled out my chair.  
  
"You're made for places like this Leighanne," he said smiling . I loved it when he called me by my real name. It was something he only did when it was just us two, or lad and jesse.  
  
"So what have you been up to since we last saw each other?"  
  
"Graduated college, worked on cars, went to military school."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, that's where I got all these tatoos."  
  
"Wow  V," i said all his army gear making more since now.  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"It was around the time Dom went away," he said not wanting to think about that time.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me, and L graduated high school, and went to college in LA."  
  
"What's your major?"  
  
"I'm doing Business and, and she's doing business management, that way we can run our own business together. "  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Its a toss up between a clothing place, or a car one." I said smiling.  
  
" So what are we L, cause I really like you," He said coughing the last part out.  
  
"What do you want us to be?"  
  
"Exclusive," he said smiling, suprising me with his choice of wording.  
  
"Then that's what we'll be," I said leaning over to kiss him.  
  
  
  
WE left that night after I had one to many margaritsa ( heheh) that V had bought.  
  
"Whoa girly," V said laughing as I leaned against him.  
  
"V i think I had too much to drink," I said in a baby voice.  
  
"I know you did ," He said laughing as he scooped me up  
  
"I don't want to go home yet."  
  
"I know a place," he said placing me in the passenger seat. 


	11. chp 11

L Pov  
  
I was suprised when we ended up in a park.  
  
"My grandma used to bring me here when I was a kid, now I just come here to think," he said helping me onto a swing. We sat side by side for awhile gently swaying, both of us content to  just be together alone for awhile.  
  
Ladie  
  
 The car show was awesome. It was the lastest on Euro, and Japan imports. They were just getting big in the country, but me , and Jesse had been into them for years. That's where the best parts came from. We were looking at an Acura, when two guys near by began to stare, '  
  
"Let' s look at this one," Jesse said taking my hand and walking to the next car. The guys quickly looked away realizing I was with Jesse, and my mouth dropped.  I had never seen Jesse so protective of anyone.  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"What ?" he said feigning innocence.  
  
"Nothing," I said smirking, and shaking my head. We walked around some more talking about  spoon engines, and debating which was better an Acura, or Mitt;s . We left the show three hour later, still holding hands, swinging our arms as we walked back to the car.  
  
"Where we going next?"  
  
"   This place on the coast."  
  
" The one near the ocean."  
  
"Yeap," He said knowing it was my favorite place to eat at in the town.  
  
  
  
L  
  
"Let's go home babe," Vince said scooping me up as he walked ot the car.  
  
"Ok," I  said wrapping my arms around his neck . We were driving on the desserted streets when I got bored, and decided to have a little fun. Leaning over the gear shit I placed my hand on V's thigh.  
  
"Hey baby, you tir ed?" He asked thinking I was trying to snuggle.  
  
"Not quite," I said smirking, and moving my and higher.  
  
"Uhh , L, what are you doing?" He asked growling deep in his throat.  
  
"Nothing,"I said smiling  
  
"Girl, you need to stop, before I do something, " He said growling louder as he hit the gas and sent up flying faster.  
  
"What's  a matter V?" I asked teasing him. I was the one shocked when he hit the brakes pulling over, and began to kiss me until i could barley breathe.  
  
   
  
   
  
Lad  
  
 We laughed as we passes Vs car on the way the windows all fogged up.  
  
"OH my gosh Jesse, you should flash your lights at them, and beep. "  
  
"That will so freak them out!" He said laughing as he did it.  
  
"look i see their heads popping up!" I said laughing as they flicked us off recognizing the car . The smile stayed on my face as we drove. I loved being with Jesse, it was liking being free some how, the only itme I could really be me when I wasn't with my sister .  
  
"Here we are," Jesse said hopping out the car, and opening my door.  
  
"Ladies first," he said in the goffy voice that had made me fall for him in the first place.  
  
"Thanks bay," I said kissing his cheek softly.  I laughed quietly when he turned red, and looked at the ground. We were quite a pair.  
  
"LaD?" he asked taking my hand as we walked in.  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Doyouwanna maybe go out? "  
  
"huh?" i said not sure i'd actually heard him right.  
  
"I said uh , do you wanna go out, like would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Jess?" I said almost afraid was only hearing what I wanted to hear.  
  
"You know I like you right?" he asked bashfully running his had through the back of his hair.  
  
"Ofcourse I Will," I said jumping into his arms, and wrapping my legs around  his waist.  
  
"I guess that was a yes," he said laughing. We both blushed as we realized we were in the middle of a restaraunt; and everyone was clapping. Walking to our table we recived calls of CONGRADULATION! and we laughed realizing they thought we were now engaged.  
  
"Dinner's on us tonight, " Our waiter said smiling as we were seated.  
  
"Maybe one day," Just mummured looking at the menu.  I smiled ,and looked busy , not wanting him to know i'd heard what he said.  
  
L  
  
"I can't believe they just did that!" I said laughing as we started the car, and headed home.  
  
" We'll get them back," he said laughing.  
  
  


	12. chp 12

( Lad) pov  
  
I woke up on the couch the rest of the team sitting down watching a movie. Jess, and me had rolled in about three, and crashed on the couch falling asleep as we talked.  
  
 "What time is it?"  
  
 " Well hello sunshine," Leon said his voice making me laugh.  
  
 "Its 2 yo, " Letty said from her seat on Dom' slap.  
  
 " Dang," I said running my hands over my face.     
  
  "Jesse already up?"  
  
  " Yea, and working on the Jetta."    
  
   Still? Man I'm going to go make him take a break."  
  
  "He's been at it since like 10: 00 this morning." L called as I walked up stairs to shower and change before heading to the garage.  
  
  
  
"Jesse?" I called as I stepped into the nearly empty garage.  
  
"Hey!"  He said sliding from under the car, and wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked laughing as I crouched down in my white tank, and cut off fatigues .  
  
"Just making sure the cars are all set for tonight."  
  
"We're racing in a few days , on Sunday."  
  
"I know, we got challenged"  
  
"That seems to happen a lot," I said gently tapping his nose in a rare mushy moment.  
  
"Did you just get up?" He asked standing as I leaned back to give him room.  
  
"Yea, at 2:00"  
  
"So..." He said looking around. I laughed at his nervous manner.  
  
"Chill out bro," I said gently punching his arms things aint no different now since we're going out then when we were friends.. well except we make out," I said laughing .  
  
"I know, I just, it makes me nervous," he said blushing.  
  
"Its ok," I said gently patting his back as we walked out together.  
  
  
  
L  
  
"Something's up with them," I whispered to V as they walked in together.  
  
"They like each other," he said shrugging.  
  
'Its more that that I'm telling you, just look at how they talk to each other, " I said causing him to turn . The two were almost close enough that their bodies touched, and Ladie was actually leaning into him.  
  
"You are so nosey," He said laughing as he shook his head.  
  
"Like you don't want to know."  
  
"Yea, but when I want to know I ask." "Yo Ladie"  
  
"Sup V?" She asked turning to face me.  
  
"Sup with you and Jess?"  
  
   The team laughed at her horror stricken face.  
  
"Ouch, busted," Letty said laughing.  
  
"She's my girlfriend," Jess said speaking up for the both of them .  
  
"Its bout damn time! V said making Jesse blush more.  
  
"Pay back," I mouthed laughing at her glare .  
  
  
  
A few days later  
  
   We all headed that night, me in V's car, and Ladie in Jesse's. We were racing the Trans again, this time on their turf in Chinatown .  
  
"I' wonder what they're going to be running," V murmured as we pulled up.  
  
"The best that money can buy from the looks of it," I said  as we pulled into the high class parking lot next to an upscale restaurant.  
  
"For sure, " he said as we stepped out. I was still amazed at the way people always seemed to "know" where to be. Though it was a one on one thing, there were plenty of people already there , and waiting. As we walked in I remembered it was us they were waiting on.  When we saw the Mercedes my heart dropped.  
  
"Theres no way we can beat them," I murmured.  
  
"Don't worry girl , Jesse added a little something extra to  the cars today."  V said smiling, and pulling me closer. My mouth dropped open as the race ended with Dom leaving  Tran in the dust.  
  
"How the hell?"  
  
'  
  
LAD  
  
"Hell yea nitrous oxide baby!" I said turning to high five Jesse. We had spent the better part of a week installing it.  
  
"I think we're one of the few who even know what it is right now."  My smile froze as I though I  spotted a familiar face in the crowd.  My suspicions were confirmed by my sisters  
  
"That mother..."  
  
"Let's go party Jess," I said walking towards the car.  
  
"Yes! Now we party," he said rushing to get into the car. 


	13. chp 13

Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
( Lad)  
  
As the party grew, and Nurega was once again playing Â me, and Jesse were attached at the mouth to each other in a corner, after a few Coronas. Â We had a system going, make out, take a break, drink, and make out some more. I only had two, because when Jess was drunk you pretty much had to watch him. I had my arms under his shirt when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" I asked blowing my hair out of my face  
  
"How you been baby girl?"  
  
"What the hell?" I asked completely twisting to see my ex Edwin standing Â there.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you headed down, and I missed you ."  
  
" Edwin I told you I was through."  
  
"Its funny that you didn't want me when you had me"  
  
"Well I brought you something," He said pulling out a diamond braclet.  
  
"Look Edwin I'm not one of your chicken heads! I aint gonna be blinded by that crap."  
  
"But we had something good. "  
  
"That was a long time ago," I said standing with my arms crossed. I almost died laughing when I heard the song my Â sister had put on.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Jess asked wrapping his arm around my waist.  
  
"Sup Jesse?" Edwin said nodding  
  
"Sup aint that your girlfriend?" he asked nodding to a pretty intoxicated latina near by.  
  
"Is that you're girlfriend , I got my boyfriend," I sang along with the song hugging Jess, and swaying to the music. I laughed as I felt his stomach shake with the laughter he was holding in.  
  
"We need to talk ," I said Â Â to Edwin as I stepped closer. The beer suddenly hitting me I began to sing .  
  
  
  
  
  
It's been awhile since  
  
You came around  
  
Now ya wanna see  
  
What's goin' down  
  
Tryin' to tell me  
  
Why ya want my time  
  
Tryin' to tell me  
  
How I'm on your mind  
  
See it never had  
  
To be this way  
  
You should've never played  
  
The games you played  
  
Now I'm seein' that  
  
You're kinda lame  
  
Knowin how  
  
The situation change  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
I remember  
  
How you walked away  
  
Even when I tried  
  
To call your name  
  
See at first  
  
I didn't understand  
  
Now you're lookin'  
  
Like a lonely man  
  
I remember how you  
  
Did me wrong  
  
And now you're hurtin'  
  
'Cause my love is gone  
  
Everybody gets  
  
A chance to burn  
  
You can take it  
  
As a lesson learned  
  
I said referring to our break up.  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
  
  
(Jennifer Lopez:)  
  
I really wish  
  
You wouldn't send me gifts  
  
Tryin' to make me  
  
Sit and reminisce  
  
Tryin' to blind me  
  
With your blingin' bling  
  
Thought I told you  
  
Love don't cost a thing  
  
(I sang handing him back his braclet)  
  
  
  
Hope you realise  
  
That now I'm through  
  
And I don't ever wanna  
  
Hear from you  
  
I had enough of  
  
Bein' there for you  
  
Now I'm laughin'  
  
Why you play the fool?  
  
  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby that you want me  
  
When you had me  
  
Love is crazy  
  
I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby, is that your girlfriend?  
  
I got my boyfriend  
  
I laughed as jesse held me close, and sang the last lines with me. He sounded so cute.  
  
"I get you," he said nodding as he walked away sneering at Jess.  
  
"You know I was like two seconds from punching him, " Jesse said burying his face in my neck as he nipped at me.  
  
"Jess!" I said shocked.  
  
"I was," He said shrugging.  
  
"I've never seen this side of you," I said looking at him shocked.  
  
"Well get used to it, cause aint no one taking you form me," He said kissing me, as we went back to "Our Corner."  
  
Â Â Â  


	14. chp 14

( L)  
  
" You ok Esa?" I asked my sister as she "helped" Jesse up the stairs early the next morning.  
  
"Yea , its just weird being with Jesse, and having Edwin here."  
  
"well you guys did date for two years."  
  
"I know, but I should have left him a long time ago."  
  
" I told you that he was treating you right," I said as they hit the top of the stairs.  
  
Â Â Â Â We all got out of bed later that night around seven, when Jesse went into a panic.  
  
"Where's Leaindra?" he asked searching the house.  
  
"Chill she just went to Â six o'clock mass, " I said shaking my head. That boy had it so bad  
  
"They're going to end up married," V said rolling over on the couch to fall back asleep.  
  
LAd  
  
"Sup?" I asked laughing as everyone's mouth dropped. I was wearing Â a yellow sundress with flowers, church was the one day I a week i actually dressed to impress. I figured since Jesus died for me the least I could do was look nice every Sunday.  
  
"You look nice," Jesse said wrapping his arm around my waist.  
  
"Thanks babe." I said kissing his check as I headed upstairs to change.  
  
( L) Â   
  
Â The rest of the day was pretty laid back, everyone still nursing a hangover. We were sitting on the couch Â later when the phone rang.  
  
"Its for you girls," Dom said in a gravely voice as he held up the phone . I rolled my eyes , the parents had finally remembered their children two weeks later.  
  
"Hello," I said my sister as my sister picked up the other phone.  
  
"How are my angels doing?" Â our Father asked with a slur.  
  
"Good," I said trying not to laugh as Ladie stuck out her tongue and made a face.  
  
"Ladie are you staying out of trouble?"  
  
"Ofcourse Papi."  
  
"Well its about time, have you realized you're a girl yet, and thrown out those God awful clothes?" he asked going into one of his many tirades. He always let into Ladie, maybe because she could take it, and Â partly because they hated the way she was.  
  
"I gotta go Papi, she siad just hanging up and walking away. Â I stayed on the phone for a few more minutes, and walked up the stairs after her.  
  
"Talk to me pequena," I said sitting next to her on Jesse's bed,  
  
"Why does he always do that !" She said not looking at me.  
  
"And why the hell do i let him get away with it?" I asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"He was drunk esa, you know how they are, they don't give a shit who they hurt."  
  
"Yea, especially when its me," She said storming off, and slamming the door.  
  
(Lad)  
  
  
  
Â Â Ignoring the questioning looks I slammed the front door before I Â burst into a run. Somehow I ended up Â at the Toretto garage , Looking Â under the tire I Â pulled out the spare tire, and began to work on Letty's car. Hours later I emerged from world of grease and oil . Letty's car more bad ass then ever. Looking down at my oil covered white tank, I wiped my hands over my chest hit the lights, and and locked up shop.  
  
After checking to make sure no one was around I re-hid the jey , and headed home.  
  
Â Â After taking a shower I crawled into bed with Jesse, tossing, and turning unable to Â sleep. Â I knew L was up in the room next door too. Slipping out of bed, I walked bare foot to pushing the door open quietly. Looking up she waved her arm in a "Come here" motion. Without sayig a word I crawled in between her, and V knowing they both loved me as he rubbed my back,and my sister hugged me as a curled into a ball. It reminded me off a time long ago.  
  
  
  
Â We were eight when I first stood up to my parents. L, and I were in the house watching our parents get slooshed when our Father turned to us.  
  
"You guys go play with your cousin Leon."  
  
"Why so you can get drunk again!" I snapped upset that they Â were sending us out to walk the darkened streets of LA at 11 in the evening. Even at a young age I was Â old enough to know better. Â The smack he gave across my face broke the silence that had fallen, and hardened a part of my heart to him forever. Turning I ran to the only place I had ever felt accepted, to the Torretos. Crawling to the guests room window i knocked waking V. Seeing the hand print across my pale face he asked no questions, just opened the window, and helped me climb in.  
  
"You can stay here tonight," He said slipping into bed. 


	15. chp 15

Lad  
  
I woke up to harsh whispers.  
  
"Shut up you're gonna wake them."  
  
"Just let me take the picture." Â   
  
(lad)  
  
Â Â Â The light flashed against the back of my eye lids as my lashes fluttered.  
  
"What the hell?"I asked my voice rough from sleep. Â Letty, and MIa were standing over the bed with a camera.  
  
"umm go back to sleep this is just a dream." Â MIa whispered as they backed out of the room. Â Grunting I rolled back over on my stomach slinging my hand under my head. Â I was almost asleep when I felt someone crawl onto the bed. Lifting my heavy lids once again I smiled sleepily at Jesse.  
  
"I got lonley," he whispered crawling between Â me ,and my sister . Â Even though we were a team, Letty, DoM, and MIa had always been their own seperate family. Seeing as how they'd been together practically since birth, but now, we had our own.  
  
L  
  
We were sitting in the kitchen when Letty burst in like a madwoman.  
  
"Oh my god! than you ," She said hugging Ladie  
  
"No problem esa," She said laughing as she struggled not to spill her drink.  
  
"What did she do?" I asked looking at V.  
  
"I have no idea," he said laughing.  
  
"She fixed my car," She siad making us hop up, and run down to the garage.  
  
"I didn't know lad was this good," V said starring at the newly finished 240 sx.  
  
"Neither did I ." Â Â Â The roles were reversed that day I hung out at the garage with the guys while LAdie stayed home . SHe was working on some summer project she was doing for a class she'd taken online . To be such a hard @ss she was the biggest brainiac.  
  
Lad  
  
Â Looking up form the computer at teh sound of the doorbell I realized I was the only one in the house. Something that rarley happened these days. Shrugging I waslked over adn swung open the door suprised to find a red headed waif on the porch.  
  
"How you living?" I asked trying Â not to be intimidating to the girl who looked liek a strong wind would blow her away  
  
"G'good," She stuttered. " Does Jesse Thompson live here?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" I asked leaning against the door frame.  
  
"I'm Emilly," Â She said making me want to vomit on the spot. I knew exactly who she was, and i had a feeling she was going to cause me nothing but grief, and trouble.  
  
"You can wait here," I said slamming the door, " I "ll go get him."  
  
Â Â I left in a trail of Smoke, and squealing tires, arriving at the garage in 2 minute flat.  
  
"Jesse," I said yelling for him as I entered .  
  
"Whats' wrong?" everyone asked at once.  
  
:nothing , oh just Emilys here," I said smiling bitterly .  
  
Â Â Â Â A strange silence feel ove the garage , and a slow and steady red rage began to seep over Â as I received s sympathetic looks.  
  
"Leaindra," Jess said walking towards me.  
  
"Just go, she's waiting for you," I said walking over to stand next to Leon, and L .  
  
"Were talking later," he said wiping his hands off as he headed to the door.  
  
"You know who she is don't you ?" Leon asked putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
L  
  
I had no idea who EMily was, but apparently she was a threat to my sister , and Jesse. That was reason enough for me not to like her.  
  
"Who is she?" I asked turning to V who'd walked over from his whispered conversation with Dom.  
  
"Thats Jesse's first girlfriend, she moved about two years ago, it broke Jesse's heart."  
  
"Yea, we never thought he'd get over her, until Lad," Mia added.  
  
"Maybe he hasn't ," My sister said making me look over to her.  
  
"Dont' even think it ," I said walking over, and lifting her face, making her look me in the eyes.  
  
"Leigh," She said in a voice that old me just how worried she really was.  
  
"He aint stupid esa., he really likes you."  
  
"But what if he does get stupid?" She whispered.  
  
"Then we'll kill him," Leon said kissing her on top of the head as the other guys nodded.  
  
"You got any skeltons in the closet?" I asked turning to V as Lad left with LEon.  
  
"Naaw, a few skanks, but no skeletons," he said laughing as I slapped his arm.  
  
"I'm just playing baby," he said running after me as I stalked to the car.  
  
"You'd better be," I said cracking a smile as he hugged me close, and kissed my cheek in a rare show of affection in front of the 'team"  
  
Lad  
  
Â I dreaded going Â home, but I knew everyone was done for the day, and LEon insisted on driving me back, leaving my car in the shop. I think be was afraid I would just drive off, and keep going . Damn him for Â knowing me so well. 


	16. chp 16

Lad  
  
   I was smiling at something Leon said  when V opened the door, and my heart stopped. There sat Jesse, and Emily on the couch kissing. Just like she had never left. I was moving before I even realized it. I looked up when I was stopped realizing it was V's broad back.  
  
"Get her out of here man," V said refusing to move  as Jesse jumped up , and walked forward. The two had broken apart guiltily the moment they realized they weren't alone.  
  
"Its not what you think," he said weakly.  
  
"Talk to me Jesse, cause it don't look good brother," V said letting me know just how pissed he was.  
  
L  
  
Standing next to V I was in total shock. It was something I would never have thought Jesse capable off. Finally I picked up my jaw as I turned towards my sister.  
  
"Come on baby, let's go," Leon said taking her arm, and pulling gently. Without arguing , she turned to walk away with him , hiding her face in his neck.  
  
"What the hell is this Jesse!" I yelled when I though she was out of earshot.    
  
" I , its just she , was."  
  
"I don't even want to hear it," I said shoving him as I stormed up the stairs to my room. First Edwin, now this , why couldn't my sister be lucky in love.  
  
Lad  
  
 I sat next to Leon in the car in my own world.  
  
"What's going on up there?" he asked as he drove around trying to calm me.  
  
"I just dont' know why he thinks he can do this to me ."  
  
"He can't Lad," he said putting his hand over mine. " You are so special, you don't have to take this from him, and I know he's my friend, but he's wrong. "  
  
"Oh Leon , If only that was true," I said sighing heavily. " I'm not special I'm just a tomboyish girl that no one wants." I said ashamed as my voice started cracking.  
  
 My heart leaped up in to my chest as Leon slammed on the brakes pulling over on the side of the highway.  
  
"Are you crazy?" I said half laughing.  
  
"No, but you are."  
  
"ME, why?"  
  
"Lad, you are something , don't let anyone make you feel like you aren't special girl," he said placing his hand on the side of my face.  
  
"You are so perfect , how many girls ,can work on cars with you , race, drink like a fish, and look good while doing them."  
  
"Leon, that's not me," I said shaking my head.  
  
"Yes it is," He said refusing to let me look away as he held my face in his hands.  
  
"Look at me Leiandra," he said making me focus on him.  
  
"You are so beautiful." The way he whispered it really made me see things clearly.Leon liked me, and not in a cousinly way. That night at the party wasn't just a fluke.  
  
"Leon?"  
  
" I know , I know you don't feel that way about me, but Jesse needs to know he can't do this to you , you won't just be waiting for him to come back."  
  
"You mean , you .. and me?"  
  
"Just for awhile, it doesn't have to be , the real thing or anything ."  
  
"Leon, no that's  not fair to you."  
  
"Lad.. its the closest I'm ever going to come to actually being with you," He said breaking my heart more.  
  
"NO, don't..." I sighed as I slumped back in my seat. What in the world should  I do ? I thought. 


	17. chp 17

( Lad)  
  
For the first time I really looked at Leon . I mean I'd always thought he was hot, but now, it was something different. I was looking the man he'd become. I'd always been attracted to him, a week ago he'd found that out, and now I was free to actually explore the possibilities.  
  
"Let's do it Le," I said turning to him , and laughing at his suprised expression.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why did you ask me if you thought I was gonna say no?"  
  
"I had to try."  
  
"There's just one thing though."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"I don't want to just pretend," I said leaning over to kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
"Leiandra?"  
  
"Leon I've wanted you since, the first day I saw you , I want to know if there really could be an us," I said shyly actually blushing as he starred open mouthed.  
  
" Oh my God Lad," he said reaching over and pulling me into his lap.  
  
"I am going to make you so happy."  I smiled shyly as I hugged him back, this was something completely new, someone who really wanted to be with me. I had the feeling Leon was the type to be totally devoted to his woman.  I was nervous as we pulled up into the driveway that night.  
  
"They're going to hate me Le," I said not wanting to get out.  
  
"No they won't ," he said leaning against my window.  
  
"They will, I'm not going in."  
  
"Lad you have to go in sometime. "  
  
"I know ,"I said sighing as he moved back  letting me out.  
  
" You're with me now babe, everything will be ok," he said , and for some strange reason I really believed him.  I really wasn't suprised when we walked in to see Emily still there.  
  
L  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the two as they walked in. They'd been gone a long time, and something was different. Leon was holding her a little too tight, and Ladie was actually leaning on him for support? Glancing across the table at Dom I saw his confusion.  
  
"Ok what th  hell is going on here? " Letty asked jumping up  
  
"You need to straighten this the F out now Jess." She said fuming.  
  
"Emily , I know we were friends .. I guess awhile ago, but that's my family right there," She said pointing to my sister.  
  
"If you're gonna cause problems with her you're going to have to leave."  
  
" I think we should see other people," she said before he could open  his mouth.  
  
"Yea, that' s what we're doing seeing other people," He said nodding his  head, thinking he would be able to have his cake, and eat it too.  
  
"By the way I'm moving out," she said walking upstairs.  
  
"What ? " everyone asked jumping  up.  
  
"Out of jesse's room , she said smirking.  
  
"Wait where are you going?"  
  
"To Leons," I said  laughing at everyone's shocked expressions.  
  
Lad  
  
 I laid in bed that night perfectly still as I starred up at the ceiling. It was weird to be here laying beside Leon.  
  
"Are you asleep?" he asked me rolling over.  
  
"No," I said sighing turning to face him.  
  
"Its weird being here, but nice at the same time," I said smiling as he slipped his arm around my waist pulling me towards his warmth.  
  
" I like having you here," he said leaning in to kiss me softly.  I smiled I kissed him back. I felt bad for thinking in it, but I was glad Jess had kissed Emily. I'd never felt so worshipped in my entire life. 


	18. chp 18

L  
  
"I can not believe you are with Leon," I said as we sat in the backyard talking about what had happened.  
  
I never really thought about it, but I am so glad it happened, L, I've never had anyone treat me the way he does, or even look at me the way he does."  
  
"You really like him don't you?" I asked lowering my glasses to really look at her.  
  
"Yea,I do ," She said smiling one of her real smiles . The kind that were rare for her, but I'd been seeing more often these days.  
  
"You know at first I thought it was just to get back at Jesse."  
  
"I would never do that to Le LE, he's to sweet."  
  
"Lele?" I asked laughing. " Oh lord you have got it bad girl."  
  
"Do not," She said laughing as she turned back to watching the boys at the grill. I smiled as V tried to cook our chicken, and drink his corona at the same time. My man of many talents .  
  
"You really like V too huh?"  
  
"Oh my God Lad, I think I love him, " I whispered quietly.  
  
"What?" She asked turning to me.  
  
" I really do , Ican not imagine life without him at this point. "  
  
"Dpes he know?What did he say?"  
  
"I haven' told him yet, but I really think he feels the same. "  
  
"I'm sure he does!You have to tell him!" She said bouncing in her seat as she got excited.  
  
"Shh, " I said as the boys glanced at her. "I'm working on a plan as we speak."  
  
"Ohh let me know if I can help, I just love you two together." Her sunny smile ended as Jesse walked in with Emily though we all tried to be nice to her, some people were giving her the cold shoulder. Letty , and Mia being the main ones. Sometimes even Dom was a bit icy, which was rare for him when it came to girls who weren't skanks.  
  
"how you living?" Ladie asked tilting her head.  
  
"Good, " she said smiling nervous. I laughed to myself, Ladie made her hella nervous, even though she wasnt' trying to , I guess stealing someones man will do that to you though.  
  
"Hey lad," Jess said kissing her cheeck as he headed to the grill. They were sort of still seeing each other, but I knew Leon hated it. If he had his way Jess would be no where near Lad if he was trying to be romantic.  
  
Lad  
  
I got up , ad walked to the grill as Jesse neared Le. I'd seen the glare he'd given him when he kissed me, and I wanted to avoid confrontation.  
  
"Is it almost done?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist, and leaning against him.  
  
"Just about it," he said giving me that smile that I loved so much. The shy one that only I could provoke. I saw Dom smile at us, and I winked in return. We'd sat down the other day ,and talked about where the relationship was going. I loved that about Dom he was always looking out for us. Once I assured him I was with Leon for him, and to get back at Jesse he made a confession. " I like you better with Leon you know you guys , you both deserve someone good, Jess... he's still got some growing up to do." I was worried about that when you guys first started to date ."  
  
"Do you worry about everyone?" I asked half serious  
  
"Yea, " He said smiling as he kissed my forehead, and walked away.  
  
"Well I guess the "DOm" has spoken, I mumured heading back to bed.  
  
"Its ready," he said snapping me out of my daydreaming.  
  
"Okay hun," I smiled sheppishly as Letty snorted.  
  
"Hun? What you doing to my girl leon?"  
  
"Nothing ," He said kissing my neck as we sat at the picnic table.  
  
I smiled as we snuggled on the couch together watching some action flick , that I wasn't really paying attention to .  
  
"You smell good," Leon said nuzzling my neck.  
  
"You look good," I said covering my mouth shocked I had let it slip out.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked smiling as he kissed me stopping my giggles. Sighing I wrapped my arms around his neck as our bodies fit perfectly together. His hands were under my shirt when Dom yelled out.  
  
"Alright you to, take it upstairs, no one wants to see y'all suck face."  
  
"You are so not talking!" I said glancing meaningfully at him , and Letty sprawled together in a chair.  
  
"What? "He asked laughing. I knew he was teasing us because we were the new couple, and it felt good. Me, and Leon together, just felt, right, like warm sweater on a chilly night. 


	19. chp 19

L  
  
I was a nervous wreck as I waited for V to get home that day. What if he didn't feel the same way? When I got tired of pacing I decided to hit the gym,and get rid of my frustrations. Walking in a few hours later I ran into Emily.  
  
"Have you seen your sister?"  
  
"Why you looking for her?" I asked leaning against the wall,  
  
"I have some things I want to talk to her about," She said huffily crossing her arms.  
  
"Why dont' you tell me so I can relay the message," I said stepping closer. I had just about enough of her, and all the caosshe seemed to always bring with her.  
  
"I'll wait till I see her," She siad spinning on her heel as she stalked off. Shaking my head I headed to the shower. There was going to be some drama tonight,and I just prayed it all happened after me, and V had left.  
  
Lad  
  
Finishing the job on the Honda I slid from under the car,smiling at the grease I could feel smeared all over my cheeks. Glancing around I took in the others, Letty was changing a clutch, Jess typing away on the cmoputers, and Leon finishing a paint job. V, and Dom were in the office with new custmores, andI sighed as I got up. This felt like home, I'd found my place in the world. I wasn't sure just what Vince has said to Jess, but thing were finally bearable again. In time I knew we'd become more like brother, and sister which I think we were meant to be like in the first place.  
  
L  
  
I smiled as V walked in our room sweaty from a hard day of work. I loved him like this his musky scent calling to me as he kissed me careful not to get to close because he needed a shower  
  
"Well hello," He said as I kissed him passionately" Miss me?" he asked  
  
"You know it, miss me?"  
  
"Always," he said with a sincerity that took my breathe away.  
  
"I'm gonna grab a shower, and I'll be ready to go, " he said grabbing some clothes as he walked out the door.  
  
"K , baby," I said silently urging him to hurry. I did not want to be home when things went down between my sister, and Emily. As if she knew I was talking about her, my sister walked in.  
  
" I just saw V head to the shower, lets's make you pretty." I laughed as I looked her dressed in one of Leon's shirts, and an old pair of his boxers, oil still smeared on her face.  
  
"What I didn't have time to take a shower yet, we gotta get you ready."  
  
I looked at her oddly as she pulled a plastic bag from behind her back.  
  
"What' s this?" I asked curious.  
  
"Its for you , I was with V the other day picking up some stuff from the mall, and he said he thought it woud look nice on you," She said smiling as she pulled out one the most feminene sun dresses I had ever seen. It was a light pink, with ruffles down the front, and slits on the side.  
  
""This is so gorgeous," I said hugging her.  
  
"Thank, you " I said going to kiss her on the cheek, but stopping just in time.  
  
"You're welcome, "She said laughing. As I got dressed, she dug through my jewlrey finding just the right earings, and braclet. To be such a tomboy, she had an awesome sense of style. I was putting on my matching sandals ( my sister thinks of everything I thought ) When V walked in I smiled as his jaw dropped, it was nice to still feel as wanted as did the very first day we got together.  
  
" You look..... I don't even know what to say," He said grinning that sappy smile I loved.  
  
"WEll I'll take that as a compliment," I said stepping up to him as he embraced me with those string arms I loved.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yeap," I said smiling as Ladie handed me my purse.  
  
"Good luck ," She mouthed and I nodded smiling as we left.  
  
Lad  
  
I smiled as I watched them go, she was nervous, but V had already talked to me. He wanted tell her how much he loved her tonight. I wish I could be there to see the looks on their faces. He'd bought her a promise ring, tonight was going to be so special !  
  
Heading to the shower I growled as Emily stopped me.  
  
"We need to talk now," She said tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"First of all I'm not your dog, so don' t tell me what to do, now what the hell is your problem?" I asked not realizing just how loud I really was.  
  
"I'm warning you you need to stay away from my man." My head snapped back at the tone of your voice.  
  
"Warning me?" I asked taking a step back as I clenched my fists in an effort to avoid smashing her face in.  
  
"Hell yea, he dont' want your skank ," before she could finish her sentence I was on her. I blanked out, and the next thing I know Letty was yelling for Dom as she tried to pull me away.  
  
"I aint no ones' skank!" I yelled still trying to get to her as Dom picked me up tearing me away.  
  
"Oh shit!" leon said running up the stairs at the sound of my voice  
  
"You all right baby?" He asked taking me from Dom.  
  
"You need to get her the F out of here." Letty said pointing. As she winced looking at Emily's already swelling face.  
  
"What the hell where you thinking?" Jesse said coming up the stairs. Snapping I struck out, and pucnched him too.  
  
"You are such an ass," I said as the rest of the team laughed as me, and Leon headed down stairs leaving Jesse holding his chest.  
  
"You had that one coming ," Dom said shrugging 


	20. chp 20

L  
  
I smiled as the candles on the table flicker, creating an imtimate atmosphere among all the other strangers.  
  
"So I wanted to talk to you about something," V said making me nervous.  
  
"You did?" I asked worried. He rarley brought up anything about our realtionship. The fact that he'd brought me her to talk made me especially nervous.  
  
"Yea, well you know , me, and you have been together like 2 months now, and...."  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked shocked.  
  
"What?" he asked completly confused.  
  
"The way you're talking it sounds like you are."  
  
"NO , why the hell would I do that I love you woman!" he blurted out making everyone turn.  
  
"You, you do?" I asked shocked, I had never exspected him to say it first.  
  
"Yea, .. you dont' feel the same way?" he asked refusing to look at me.  
  
"No ,that's no it," I said laughing.  
  
"Its not funny," He mumbled getting upset.  
  
"That's why I dressed up tonight."  
  
"Why? to laugh at me?"  
  
"No V , I was gonna tell you I love you tonight.'"  
  
"Really?" he asked his face breaking into a smile.  
  
"Yes really," I said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"I'm glad," he said glancing around before he gave me a quick peck on the mouth. I chuckled to myself, my baby always worried about that macho image of his.  
  
"I got you something," He said almost bashfully completly suprisi g me.  
  
"You did ? " I asked smiling as I blushed. V was more romantic than people thought. For our first month anniversary he'd actually wrote me a poem. He added a rock tune to it, but he wouldn't be V if he didn't.  
  
"Here open it," He said his hands shaking as he handed me a wrapped gift. Lifting my eyesbrows at the wrapping job he laughed.  
  
"Leaindra did that."  
  
"That wench!" I thought to myself, she knew this whole time. Tearing into the paper like a kid on Christmas my eyes widened as I discovered a black jewelery box.  
  
I gasped when I found nestled in the ring slot, a white gold ring with hearts as a band and a garnet stone.  
  
"V?"  
  
"Its a promise ring," he mumbled.  
  
"Thank you," I said accepting the words he couldn't say .I knew at that moment me, and V were gonna be just fine.  
  
Ladie  
  
"Wait I gotta go back up," I said at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm letting you back up there."  
  
"Leon I can't go out like this."  
  
"Just stay here, I'l pick you out something," he said a twinkle in his eyes that I didn't like. A few minutes later he came flying down with a bag, and a towel.  
  
"You can use the shower down here," he said throwing everything at me.  
  
"Well don't you just think of everything?" I asked laughing as I began to cool off.  
  
"I try, "he said laughing in that husky voice that made me want to jump him.  
  
"A cold one," I mumured heading to the bathroom.  
  
"You want a beer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said a cold one," he said looking confused.  
  
"Uhh, yea a Corona sounds good right now," I said smiling as I scurried off to the bathroom.  
  
Wrapping a towel around myself I began to dig through the bag to see what Leon had brought me.  
  
"What the hell?" I mumured pulling out a tiny black skirt, and a pink shirt that tied in the back so I coudlnt' wear a bra.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Le!" I said as I pulled on the clothes. I laughed at the fact that he had color cordinated my bra and undewear, both pink to match.  
  
"What?" he asked trying to sound inncocent.  
  
"You'll be glad you have that when we get where were actually going."  
  
"Uh huh, come tie this ," I said opening the door.Walking in the steamy bathroom, he kissed my bare shoulders making me shiver as he tied the top .  
  
"Let's go," he said taking my had and leading me to the car.  
  
I laughed as we pulled up in front of the entrance to a club.  
  
" I know you like to dance," he said wrapping his arm around my waist as he payed .  
  
"Just try to keep up with me," I said grinning as I suggestively licked my lips. I laughed as he looked ready to drool. The music started off slow, and as we began to get into the swing of things it speed up. I laughed as we danced to the techno hit "Where's your head at!" I didn't realize he listened to this kind of music along with all his hard core beat pounding rap. We were near the wall when one of my favorite songs came on. Turning to face him I pushed his sweaty body against the wall grinding my hips into his.  
  
: Does he run it deep enough , to take you there Does he run it deep enough oh tell me baby : ( Deep enough by LIve)  
  
I smiled as I heard Leon gasp, and felt just how excited he was against my stomach. Changing postions, he pushed me against the wall, working his hips, and soon, I was the one gasping . Pressing his body as close to mine as he phsysicaly could he began to suck on my neck. Gasping for beathe I was almost relieved when he lifted me up,and I could wrap my legs around him. Growling he managed to say  
  
"We need to take this somewhere else."  
  
"I know," I said gasping as his hips hit the silk of my panties.  
  
"Leon, now," I said scratching my nails down his back under his shirt. Moving quickly he slipped into the nearest restroom, locking the door behind us.  
  
"We're alone," he said leaning against the door.  
  
"I need you now Leon," I said pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said leaning down to nibble on his ear.  
  
"I love you ," I said smiling down at him as he moved us to a stall for more privacy.  
  
"I love you too," he said almost shocked that I had said it. he knew I had a problem with the word.  
  
"Have you done this before?"  
  
"I wish I could say no Leon, but I'm not an angel, and I was in a three year relationship.  
  
"Its ok , Lad," he whispered kissing me again bringing me back to a fever pitch as the song played on.  
  
"We need... protection," I said between kisses.  
  
"I got it covered," he said setting me aside as he ran to the dispenser . 


	21. chp 21( Nc17)

L)  
  
" Leon?" I called out wondering what was taking him so long.  
  
'"They're all gone ," he whispered hoaresly.  
  
" What? no, "I said slumping in my seat.  
  
"I'm sorry babe," He said leaning over to kiss my neck.  
  
" I am on the pill," I said looking up.  
  
" You are?"  
  
" More for .. femine reasons, but?"  
  
"Works for me," he said grinning, and once again it was on.  
  
  
  
  
  
We left the club throught the bathroom window, not wanting to be known as the couple who'd escaped to the bathroom for over a half hour. People would know as soon as we stepped out what had been going on. The thing I loved the most about Leon was his gentlness, he was always considerate of me, like I was some china doll. Afterwards he'd wiped me down with warm paper towels, and helped me dress before taking care of himself. I fell asleep almost as soon as the car lurched into motion.  
  
"Come on baby, were here," he said shaking me gently.  
  
"Hmm?"I asked rolling over. Smiling at my sleepy face he lifted me up.  
  
"I got you ," he said carrying me across the threshold married style.  
  
"I'm to heavy," I said waking more as he hit the stairs.  
  
"No you're not shh," he said kissing my lips. I smiled up at him as I rembered the events of a a few minutes ago.  
  
"I love you," I whispered smiling.  
  
"And I love you," he said kissing me on the forehead as he quietly opened our door with his foot.  
  
"Where the hell have you guys been?I 've been waiting her forever to say I was sorry," Jess said shattering the after glow to pieces.  
  
"Come on man, we're tired, " Leon said holding me just a little bit closer to his chest .  
  
"Where were you?" he asked eyeing us suspiciously.  
  
"None of your business,"I mumured sleepily my hand over my eyes.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow Jess, you need to leave now," He said wanting to set me down so I could sleep, but not while he was on th bed. I knew he was dying to see if I was ok, It had been along time for me, and he hadn't been all that gentle.  
  
The raised voices brought V, L, and Emily to our room.  
  
"What's going on here?" V asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Jesse won't leave dawg," Leon siad shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You need to leave ," V said sighing, sick of his childish antics.  
  
"Come on Jesse, you don't need to be in here," L said sighing.  
  
"Don't tell him what the hell to do!" Emily snapped causing my sisters head to snap up. My mouth dropped open as she slung out her hand and slapped her across the face. L rarley lost her temper.  
  
"I've heard enough from you to last me a lifetime," She said glaring at the girl who had covered her already swollen lip with her hand. Jumping up Jesse left grabbing Emily's hand and taking her with him.  
  
"You all right?" L asked looking at me closley.  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"Are you sure.. something seems off..." Her words trailed off as a grin spread across her face . I felt my face flush as realized she knew. I dont know how , but we had some kind of sixth sense when it came to each other.  
  
"Come on V , let's leave them alone, theyr'e tired."  
  
L  
  
Although I didn't entirely agree with the whole sex before marriage issue. With LAd I could understand it. She's alwayd needed that extra love, something I couldn't giver her. That total adoration from a male figure. She' never had it really , cause our Father acted like he coudlnt's tand the very sight of her.  
  
  
  
"You ok?" Leon asked sitting with me on the bed.  
  
"Yea, just tired," I said yawning as I stretched.  
  
"Let's go to bed," he said tossing off his shirt and pants till he was only in boxers. Following suit I tossed my shirt near the hamper, and pressed myself against his warm back.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked laughing at my boldness.  
  
"Yea," I said laughing. " No use in being modest now that you've seen it all" Throwing my arms around him I snuggled closer as I drifted off. 


	22. chp 22

A few months later  
  
  
  
L  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" I asked looking at my sister who was leaning against Leon's yellow car squinting against the sun.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, just light headed for a second there," She said smiling.  
  
"Dude I told you to drink more water its hot as hell out here," I said handing her the water bottle. Though we never talked about it our time was running out witt the team. We'd been here two months now, and summer was at its best. V , and I had gotten closer, and closer, and I was thinking about not going back all together, actually I had decided I wasn't going back.  
  
From the looks of Leon, and Ladie, and the tell tell scratches on Leon's back frequently, neither was Lad if he had anything to say about it . I smiled as the guys came out of the house with the towels, We were all headed ot the beach.  
  
"Were good to roll," Leon said as we piled into his yellow Skyline, which we'd started to refer to as The yellow submarine.  
  
"You Ok baby?' he asked looking at my sisters some what pale face.  
  
"Yea," she siad smiling , lets' get out of here. "  
  
  
  
L  
  
I looked over at V who shrugged his shoulders. you could never listen to my sister when it came to being sick. She always tried to be tough, and ended up worse off than she would have been in the first place.  
  
I smiled as V discreetly held my hand in the backseat. I think I hadly truly found the man I was going to marry. Leaning against his arm I starred at the tatoo he'd just gotten finished a month ago. If it was possible it made him hotter.  
  
"What is up with you ,and my ink?" he asked laughing.  
  
"I just think its sexy," I said giggling as he rolled his eyes,and smiled.  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
The ride to the beach was only about 30 minutes, but I felt my self drifting off to sleep. I just hadn't had the energy to do much these days. The sun on my face felt good and I leaned my head on Leon's shoulder as we drove. I grabbed on to LEon's arms as a sudden round of naseous hit me later that day.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked instantly concerned.  
  
" I think I just got too much sun," I said swaying a little.  
  
"Come on, lets call it a day ," He said wrapping his arms around me to lead me to the car.  
  
  
  
When we came in from the beach we were all exhausted, and even though it was only 4:00 in the afternoon we hit the bed. We'd swam, tanned, and just relaxed for one, no having to deal with the team, and all their problems, or work. I put my arm around Leon for support as we walked up to the house. One again I was completely exhausted, between working, online school work, and well... Leon I could never seem to get enough sleep. The boy had the endurance of a trucker, all night no stopping.  
  
L  
  
I watched mu sister eyes narrowed. Something was up , and now we were all beginning to worry. 


	23. chp 23

L  
  
I woke up to what sounded like.. my Father yelling? Realizing it wasn't a dream I hopped up yellng to V as I ran from the room.  
  
"This is not how we raised you!" " To be someone's whore!" My father yelled as he proceeded to drag Ladie from the bedroom in one of Leon's shirt's.  
  
"Stop it !" She yelled trying to pull away.  
  
"By God you will listen to me!" he said slapping her across the face so hard, her whole body jerked. The slap, along with the words made Leon jump into action.  
  
"I think you need to go Jorge," he said wrapping his arm around her waist to support her.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do with my daughter!" " I trusted you , and now look at her, she's a slut!" He said in a drunken slur.  
  
I saw Leon tense and the next thing I know my Fathers head snapped back.  
  
"Stop it!" Lad yelled flinging herself in-between the two.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as my Father let out an angry scream, and in a blind rage charged at Leon, knocking Lad down on the floor hard in the process. Her cry of pain brought everyone to a halt, and into motion at once.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" Leon asked ignoring everything else as she clutched her stomach her face red.  
  
LAD  
  
I cried out at the horrible wave of pain that came over me. Tears sliding down my face as everything fell into place. MY dream! It was coming true, I was losing the baby I had never even realized I was carrying. I could only shake my head as Leon knelt beside me  
  
  
  
"We're going to the hospital"he yelled lifting me up and rushing to the car. I sobbed out loud as I began to feel the blood trickle down in-between my legs as we pulled up into the hospital tires screeching. The minute I went to step out of the car everything went black.  
  
L  
  
From the minute Lad hit the floor there was mass confusion. The whole team, Mia included rushed at my Father at once. V stood in front of me trying to protect me from the mob, and my Father who was still trying to get to LAd. The minute the headed out the door, V grabbed my hand and we jumped into his car to follow. As we were driving i remembered our dream, and the tears began to flow. 


	24. chp 24

L  
  
My heart almost stopped as I saw My sister go down. Screaming for her I jumped out of the car that had barley come to halt screaming.  
  
"Leaindra!!" It was then that I saw the blood. A few seconds later they were Emt's racing out the front door with a stretcher tearing my sister away from my line of vision as they ran to a room, and away from a frantic Leon.  
  
"Its gonna be ok," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You don't' even believe that," he whispered slowly walking in to sit in the waiting room,to fill out her information. We were still pacing back , and forth when A docotor came out in scrubs stained with blood.  
  
"Who came in with Ms. Tribiani."  
  
"I did ," we all said jumping up. By then the rest of the team had come down , I had no clue were my Father was, but I really didnt care either.  
  
"Who wants to go in and see her first?" We all looked at Leon who looked ready to crack. She was my sister, but I knew he needed to be the first to hear what had happend from her.  
  
  
  
Lad  
  
I wanted to puke as I saw Leon came in. Even heavily sedated it was a hard thing to say.  
  
"Hey," he said softly coming to sit beside the bed.  
  
"Come here baby," i said softly patting the seat next to my bed.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Lay down beside me," I said my voice shaking. '  
  
"Baby?" he asked laying down like I'd ask.  
  
"Le," I said shaking with the weight of the news.  
  
"Leaindra, what's wrong?" he asked pulling me closer gently.  
  
"We lost her,"I said crying "We lost our baby girl!" the last part coming out as a scream.  
  
"Oh my God Lad," He said placing his hand on my stomach where our baby once lived. He was silent as he starred at me not sure what to say. I'm sorry wasn't enough, and Its going to be ok was just to far away. Laying his head on my shoulder he let his tears fall from the blue eyes I loved so much , and we both cried for the precious thing we had lost.  
  
"Why did you say her?" he asked after a time.  
  
"I had a dream... I just know," I said clinging to him , afraid that if I let go he would disappear too.  
  
"Can we name her?" I whispered almost afraid he would be offended.  
  
"Anything you want baby," he said gently kissing him. After what I'd gone through, you'd think I wouldn't want to be touched. Instead he was my life line, the only thing keeping me from going over the egde.I clung to him , both of us kissing like we'd never see one another again.  
  
"Victoria," he whisperd as we lay there still.  
  
"Victoria Leighanne."  
  
"I like that," He said holding my hand as the drugs overpowered my will, and I drifted off. 


	25. chp 25

L  
  
As the days started to go by I began to worry. It'd been almost a month, and Lad still slept late, clung to Leon when she was awake, pulling deeper, and deeper in side herself. I had always admired my sister for her strength, no matter what she always pulled through and made it look like she hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
Now she was almost an empty shell of her former self. I think in away she blamed herself. Watching Leon I knew he saw it too. It had to be hard when all your girlfriend did was work, sleep, and occasionally eat when you made her.  
  
She'd dropped about ten pounds, and she hadn't really had that to lose.  
  
Lad  
  
Starring at the mirror for the first time in weeks, I realized I'd somehow lost a very important part of myself. Splashing water on my face I grabbed Leon's towel exhaling his scent and taken a shaky breathe. This never ending need to have him with me at all times was leaning towards an unhealthy obsession. I knew something had to change, hell we all knew it. Leon had actually tried to shake some sense into my last night. I's been laying in the bed when he came up from watching a movie.  
  
"That' enough Leaindra," he said walking over . Turning over slowly I looked dat him curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry it happened, hell we all are, but we cant change the past," He said lifting me up, his hands encircling my arms. When I tried to pull away he gave me a slight shake.  
  
"I refuse to watch you just wither away in front of me, If you feel live you can't go on, I will live for you damnit!"He said his head nestled into my neck as he hugged me close, and began to cry.  
  
"Le, don't' cry," I said finally snapping out of my stupor enough to wrap my arms around his waist, and pull him towards me. Soon my kisses of comfort became something else all together, and we made love for the first time in a month. I feel asleep in his arm, pressed skin to skin.  
  
Shaking my head I came back from my daydream. He was right, I'd basically become his shadow, and I knew for things to change I needed to get away for a while. Have some time to be on my own, away from the team, Leon, and my sister. She would be ok, she had V to look out for her.  
  
"You're a mess ," i said to the face that looked back at me in the mirror as I turned to toss the towel in the hamper. Looking down at the baggy shirt I wore with my jeans that belonged to Leon I shook my head. When the hell had I lost sight of Leaindra Tribiani  
  
I had to leave, and it needed to be soon before I lost all nerve. All I had were the people in this house, how could I leve them. My family had pretty much disowned me, but it wasn't like I ever felt like I belonged ther ein the first place.  
  
L  
  
I frowned as I watched my sister walk into the kitchen that afternoon. I knew she had something to say, just by the determined look on her face.  
  
"Im leaving," She said mking everyones jaw drop, and Leon ump from his chair. I turned to V who put his arm around me pulling me close , letting me know he was there for me.  
  
"You aren't leaving ," He said standing in front of her arms crossed .  
  
"Le, I have to , I cant' go on depending on y'all liek this. " I saw LEtty nod in undersanding as she talked. She had slipped away after DOm went to prison she knew about needing space.  
  
"Where do you eve n have to go?" he asked practically yelling.  
  
"I dont' know I have some money, I justI need go."  
  
"When?" he asked sighing.  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"DAmn! LAD!" he said walking away.  
  
"LE!" She said running after him. 


	26. chp 26 Last chp

Okay guys let me explain. I 've always thought Leon deserved his own story and twins seas up the story. The characters are all going to be the same, but older. I'll exin more at the beginning of the next.  
  
Lad  
  
Running after him I wrapped my arms around his waist placing my head against his back when I finally managed to get him to stop.  
  
"Don't be mad," I said kissing him on the back of the neck.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do?"  
  
"Please understand Le, you've been around me, you see how I am , I just need to get away ."  
  
"From me?" He asked turining to look at me with tears. I had caused this beatiful man so many tears latley.  
  
"No, not just .. everyone Leon, how can I .. You guys, I just need to find myself again."  
  
"Why can't I come with you?"  
  
"Because it is yoU! Right now, you are my entire life Leon," I said holding his face in my hands.  
  
"The reason I eat, sleep , breathe, exist,is you, its not... healthy."  
  
"Lad..," trailing off he sighed looking down. I knew I had him, he wanted the old Ladie back too.  
  
"Just .. come back to me," he said holding me away from him .  
  
"Always Le, no matter how long it takes."  
  
"Will you write?"  
  
"Ofcourse," I said kissing him gently.  
  
  
  
L  
  
We all let out a sigh as the two walked in together, but we knew from the look in Leon's eyes she was still leaving . Dinner was quite that day, and long, no one wanting it to end. The very thought of being without Ladie made me ill. We'd been together since before we were bron.. literaly! Deep in my heart I knew no matter what we were bound , by something that distance, nor death could take away. Time went by so quickly after we washed dishes, and all to soon Ladie was packed, and heading out the door.  
  
Lad  
  
I tried no to cry as I threw the last duffle bag into the back. I'd told everyone goodbye already, and me and my sister had talked for half an hour. Now it was just me, and leon left. We finally stopped kissing so I could get into the car.  
  
"Be careful," he said closing the door as he slowly walked away from the car .  
  
"I love you ,"I said as I drove off.  
  
"I love you too," he said blowing me a kiss as I drove off.  
  
3 days later .  
  
LAD  
  
I called as soon as I found a place to settle, but I didn't give my location. I just wasn't ready for that. I set down to write a letter in my new place over looking the ocean. I go tthe feelin I was gonna be here for awhile. 


End file.
